chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Slumber Party Club
Slumber Party Club is the second episode of Cailaca and Machete.It is scheduled to premiere on July 11, 2016. Synopsis After being belittled by Maria one too many times, Cailaca challenges her to a fashion contest which gets a tad out of control when some ghosts offer their help. Characters Major Characters * Machete Bender * Cailaca Cortez * Angie Bender * Rafael Bender * Bebe Bender * Maria Cuchara de plata Minor Characters * Preston Cuchara de plata * Priscilla Cuchara de plata * Alexis and Lexis Cuchara de plata * Lucifier(cameo) * Unamed Fashion Judge Transcript * [Opens to a shot of a Fashion Club where they walk in.] * Cailaca and Machete:whoaa!!! * [Cut to a backstage.] * Cailaca:Ahh, fashion! The sport of champions! * Machete:The dresses are fake, but the fun is real! There's something here for everyone! * Lucifier:(spray painting the word "Weiners" on a wall; laughs) * Fashion Judge:Hey, you! Stop! * Lucifier:(Runs away screaming.) * Fashion Judge:Come back here! (Powers on his golf cart and attempts to chase Lucy) Hey, those are lewd hand gestures! * [Cut to Machete,Cailaca,Rafeal and Bebe at a boutique.] * Bebe:I still can't believe we pulled that off! * Machete:I can! We're awesome! * Cailaca:Enough chatter.We need to get ready, and we need to look fabulous! * [Cut to scenes of Cailaca giving Machete a makeover, and a song plays throughout in a musical montage.] * Voice Over:(Singing:) She's so good, yeah! Look at her hit that culo! She's got lot of skills! Take that culo into that hole! * pulls up'''' * pulls up * [Cut to a auditorium.] * Machete:Guys, this is amazing! If Cailaca helps me audition, she'll beat her all-time high score! * Cailaca:(Thinking:) You can do it, Callie! Pretend the dress is Maria's face! Uh oh? * Machete:Achoo Achoo Achoo!!!Aw, mierda! (Throws down his dress) * Cailaca:It's okay Machete, you're still better than anyone else in Santa... * Both:(Gasp) Woah! * Maria:Oh, would you look at that? I didn't know it was hobos fashion free day! * Cailaca:Maria! * Maria:Well, if it isn't the Bender family! (Pointing at Bebe) Stupid, (pointing at Rafeal) Free Spirit,(pointing at Machete) Lame, (pointing at Cailaca) Cloche hat! * Cailaca:Oh for the love... * Machete:(To Cailaca:) I got this! (To Maria:) Hey, Maria! How's your day. * Maria:Great, actually! That's the thing about money! It makes problems go away! * Cailaca:Well it can't buy you skill! You walked into the game of a fashion champion! * Maria:Ha! (Snaps her fingers) Sergio! (Sergio walks forward) This is Sergio, my trainer! * Sergio:My father said that fashion are for girls,but I took gold! (Shows the gold medal on his chest) * Maria:So if you don't mind moving out of the way of the professionals! Hmpf... (Walks over to a long haired brunette) Hmm... hmm... (Cuts his hair short, which makes him cry) Enjoy second place. Give her a hand, folks! (Starts to leave) * Cailaca:Oh, yeah? Well... I want a rematch, you... you NO GOOD CHEATING STUPID CRUEL HEARTED DAUGHTHER OF A JACKEL CULO IDIOTA! * Maria:What did you say, you ghosts? I will sue you! I will sue you and I will own you! (to Cailaca and Machete:) You two! I don't know what you did or what's going on, but if you think just because you saved my life I— * Cailaca:(Hands her a sticker that says "I a-paw-logize") I'm sorry, Maria. We shouldn't have cheated. You totally would have beat me, fair and square. * Maria:(Frowns and sticks on the sticker) You're just lucky this sticker looks fantastic on me. * [The Benders pull up. Machete and Cailaca get in. Looking at Maria standing alone in the parking lot,Machete shakes his head.] * Cailaca:Hey! Your parents aren't here. Want a ride home? * Maria:Ugh, please. As if I'd ride in your— * [Lightning flashes and thunder is heard. Cut to inside the car. Maria is squished between Machete and Cailaca in the backseat. The Benders are singing the "driving song". Maria's hand rests on a sticky smudge.] * Cailaca:Hey, I found two tacos! (Eats one) * Maria:''You're allowed to eat in the car? * Cailaca:Yeah! The car is where secret surprise snacks happen! Want one? * Maria:Oh, I'm not supposed to take handouts. * Cailaca:Handouts? It's called sharing! You do know what sharing is, right? * Maria:Sha-shaawing? * Cailaca:Just take it. * [''They pull up to Maria's house. She gets out.] * Maria:Thanks for the ride, or whatever. Oh, and Callie? Um, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I had fun. * Machete:So are you guys, like, cool now? * Cailaca:I think we made some progress. The important thing to remember is that at the end of the day, she's just an ordinary kid like us. (The gates swing open to reveal the Silver spoon mansion, complete with fountains and peacocks. Fireworks go off.) Quotes Trivia * Cailaca's had a cloche hat since she was at least nine years old. * Cailaca and Maria are both extremely talented fashion designers. ** Cailaca has been an excellent fashion designer since childhood and had even won 1st place in a junior competition when she was nine years old. ** Maria claims to be a globally ranked fashion designer. * Maria literally doesn't know what sharing is, not how to pronounce it. She pronounces it as "shaw-ring." Category:Episodes Category:Cailaca and Machete/Episodes Category:Cailaca/Episodes